


Other Things related to us

by tigragrece



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Secret Crush, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Hugo Lloris/Son Heung-min
Kudos: 4





	Other Things related to us

Son Heung Min wanted to fight Hugo for the fight that they had, it's was the first time it's happened.

So after the game Son Heung Min corner, Hugo and He put him against the wall and Hugo was so upset and He Said "What are you doing ?"

"I can ask you the same thing for why you have tried to fight me"

"I was upset about you because We could be winning and you could be forward, you don't need to defend"

"I'm sure there are other things related to this"

Then Hugo was red because He was frustrated because He began to have one crush on him.  
Son Heung Min understood and He leaves Hugo.

And He Just Walks away.

Hugo was panting hard because this feeling was here, it's was going to be awkward or not The next days...


End file.
